elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sovngarde (Location)
Why is this here? We already have a page about this and it could be called "Sovngarde (Location)" instead of misspelling the name. eguy8 (talk) 18:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *Put it up for deletion then, I'm not sure how to do it. But as for the content, sounds like its detailing the quest rather than the location. My edits have just been to tidy it up. LeeVEGETA talk 18:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting up content on the page (who ever did it) i created the page because i noticed that there was no page about the "location Sovngarde" just the "Sovngarde (quest)" page, while some may not know what sovngarde is Sorry for creating a page with almost no content but its fine now xD and sorry for my english Alduin. (talk) 00:53, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I got curious about Alduin's defeat and noted the mountain that has the stairs and path leading to a borken word wall/dragon perch had a menacing breathing growl. I reloaded to a save previous to defeating Alduin and noted that the mountain does not breath with the menacing growl. I personally believe that Alduin is trapped in Sovngarde in that mountain. The Dragonborn does not absorb the soul and the soul is not destroyed. I would also find it fitting to think that Alduin would be trapped under his personal wrecked word wall/perch since he spent his time defiling Sovngarde by devouring lost souls without mercy in a mist of his own creation. It seems to me that Alduin having a defiled perch of his own in Sovngarde is likely his undoing since the Dragonborn cannot absorb any word from this wall making the essence unable to be retrieved. The Dragonborn is likely to be the only mortal to ever enter and leave Sovngarde as well and without absorbing the essence of Alduin before leaving, I believe that this would leave Alduin permanantly trapped. Keep in mind that dragon names are also shouts and this is where I get the idea that his word wall being blocked most likely due to his own carelessness is what is keeping him trapped in Sovngarde. 16:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to go back to sovngarde after completing the main questline? just wanted to ask. Norse Mythology Don't you guys tink there is a relationship between Valhala from the Norse Myths and Sovngard? Both places house only the best norse warriors, and in both places there's infinite food and drink. couldnt edit the page because it was locked. I discovered that a covered word wall can be found in sovngarde. It has been covered with rock, so that the text cannot be read, but you can see the top of what is clearly a word wall. wether it is represenitive of the "Call of Valor" shout you recieve from Tsun after killing Alduin, or if it is Alduin's secret Meteor Shower shout, i do not know, but it is there. if someone with permisssions would add this to the page, i would thank you for it greatly. Location Where is sovengarde actually located? Oblivion? Aetherius? Or someplace else? 02:44, March 13, 2012 (UTC) :Aetherius. It is ruled by Shor, who wanted to grant the Nords who died honorably in battle (not werewolves; they go to Hircine's Hunting Grounds) a place to rest after death. 19:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Going back Can I go back to Sovngarde after I beat the game becaue I have been trying to to get the dragon priest's staff. Thanks, 16:10, April 5, 2012 (UTC) About a caption So the caption under the picture of Jurgen Windcaller says explendors, by any chance, is that supposed to be splendors? If noone answers by the 6th, I'll change it myself. Moox10 (talk) 00:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC)